Hidup pelajar
by akanemori
Summary: —ini mungkin merupakan kisah yang terjadi di sekitar kalian atau yang pernah kalian alami. Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk yang tengah dilanda pekerjaan rumah yang bertumpuk beserta kenangan manis di masa sekolah atau bagi yang telah melewatkan masa-masa itu dan ingin mengenangnya. #KisahSekolahKita


**Vocaloid isn't mine. Merk dan produk dalam fiksi ini juga bukan punya saya. **Beberapa hal dalam fic ini saya ambil dari beberapa kisah saya serta teman-teman saya. Kesamaan ide dimohon maafkan.

Untuk memeriahkan challenge #KisahSekolahKita.

Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk reader yang tengah dilanda pekerjaan rumah yang bertumpuk beserta kenangan manis di masa sekolah atau bagi reader yang telah melewatkan masa-masa itu dan ingin mengenangnya.

* * *

><p>—ini mungkin merupakan kisah yang terjadi di sekitar kalian atau yang pernah kalian alami.<p>

**Hidup sebagai pelajar**

**#KisahSekolahKita**

* * *

><p><strong>Satu—Boros<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bersulang untuk keberhasilan kita!" Yohio mengangkat gelas tehnya, disusul dengan kelima sahabatnya. "Kalian tau, setelah dipikir-pikir… kita cukup boros." Yuuma menatap dompetnya dengan miris, tepukan keras Kaito mendarat di bahu kiri Yuuma "Sudahlah, kita jarang merayakan keberhasilan presentasi kita seperti ini." Sebuah cengiran menghiasi wajah Kaito.<p>

Gumiya mendelik ke Yuuma "Kau sangat hitungan sekali, Yuuma. kita hanya pesta kecil-kecilan sekaligus untuk menghabiskan uang akhir bulan." Yuuma menggeleng, bagaimanapun mereka tidak boleh terbiasa dengan hidup boros. jika hal ini tidak ditindaklanjuti, pemilik kostan mungkin akan menendang mereka. "Teman-teman, uang akhir bulan lebih baik kita tabung untuk bulan depan dibanding melakukan hal mubazir seperti ini"

Lily menghela nafas. Ia capek, kenapa ia bisa terseret diantara orang-orang aneh—dalam kasus ini, sahabat—seperti mereka? Oke, sampingkan dulu persoalan itu. Ia harus menyelesaikan pertengkaran ini. Lily berdiri dan menatap sahabatnya satu-persatu, dan berhenti ke Yuuma,

"Yum, kita sudah merayakan di emperan bakso terdekat sesuai saranmu, dibayar sama Mikuo juga. Apa yang kau mau lagi?" Lily mengacak rambutnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Dua—kesalahan<strong>

* * *

><p>Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu siang. Makalah Bahasa Indonesia sudah di tangan. Senyuman sejuta impian dan sejuta umat terlukis di bibir Aria. Yap, ia sudah menyelesaikan makalahnya—dengan 20 jumlah lembar. Ia sibuk menerka-nerka nilai yang akan ia peroleh, heh, mungkin ia adalah pengumpul pertama di kelasnya.<p>

"Aria…" tangan Kiyoteru melakukan sebuah gestur untuk memanggil sang murid. Aria mendekat "Ya, pak?"

"Apa syarat-syarat makalah ini?" tanya Kiyoteru. Aria kicep.

Kiyoteru menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mengambil buku poin Aria.

"JANGAN PAK!" teriak Aria, spontan. Kiyoteru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jangan pak, saya akan buat lagi, deh. Tapi, tolong jangan kurangi poin saya." mohon Aria, Kiyoteru berdecak "Baiklah, lain kali jangan lupa dengan syarat makalah saya,"

Aria keluar dari ruang guru dengan ekspresi berat. Seharusnya ia membuat makalah minimal 30 lembar—bukannya 20 lembar.

* * *

><p><strong>Tiga—pekerjaan rumah<strong>

* * *

><p>Kamui Gakupo memasuki ruang kelas dengan keadaan kacau balau, dasi yang berpindah ke atas kepala, serta kancing baju yang sebagian besar masih belum tertutup sempurna. Ia mendekati Gumi dengan senyuman sejuta umat—tentunya merapikan bajunya terlebih dahulu.<p>

Gumi menatap Gakupo dengan risih "Mau apa?" tanya Gumi dengan galak—galak kucing. Gakupo masih saja tersenyum, ia merentangkan tangannya tepat di depan wajah mungil Gumi.

"Lihat peer matematika."

Detik berikutnya. Gumi memukul Gakupo habis-habisan "Pehape!"

* * *

><p><strong>Empat—pertama kali<strong>

* * *

><p>Akaito menepuk jidatnya, ia menatap gerbang yang ditutup dengan perasaan kecewa bercampur sedih. Ini kali pertamanya ia terlambat di saat yang upacara bendera. "Yo, Akai." Akaito menoleh ke asal suara, ia menemukan Mikuo tengah bersandar dengan tenang di pagar "Tumben lu terlambat, Akai." "Hn, jam dinding rumahku habis baterainya."<p>

Sekedar basa-basi, Akaito bertanya ke Mikuo "Berapa kali kamu terlambat, Mik? Kok kamu tenang-tenang saja?" Mikuo menyengir "Cuma dua kali kok—" Akaito menatap Mikuo dengan heran, tidak jauh beda dengannya, kenapa ia bisa tenang-tenang saja?

"—ditambah lima."

Oh.

* * *

><p><strong>Lima—agenda<strong>

* * *

><p>Mizki membuka halaman agendanya, sesekali ia ingin menjadi siswa yang teladan seperti Luka. Halaman pertama; PR biologi, Rangkuman pendidikan kewarganegaraan, tugas mengetik ilmu pengetahuan sosial, pidato bahasa Indonesia. Okelah, masih bisa ia cicil satu-persatu.<p>

Mizki membuka lembar berikutnya; praktikum fisika, mengambil nilai senam, praktikum seni tari, hapalan kimia, melukis, menghapalkan lagu daerah, sparing—dengan cepat Mizki menutup buku agendanya. Tuhan, Mizki nggak sanggup, batin Mizki.

* * *

><p><strong>Enam—biadab bagian satu<strong>

* * *

><p>Orang paling biadab? Mungkin beberapa akan menunjuk Dell, atau beberapa akan menunjuk Yuuma, sisanya akan menunjuk Lily.<p>

Dell Honne, atau akrabnya dipanggil Dell. Menurut kisah teman sekelas, Dell merupakan anak yang elit—Hal tersebut ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hatsune Miku, sahabat karib dari Honne Dell. Dulu Miku juga memandang Dell itu elit, tetapi semua pandangan itu runtuh ketika ia secara tidak sengaja melihat Dell di suatu pusat perbelanjaan.

Saat itu, Dell memakai jam tangan bermerk Rolex dan sepatu Buccheri, mendatangi _costumer service_ dengan gagah berani. Ia menaikan dagunya dan sesekali mengedip ke arah mbak-mbak spg di pusat perbelanjaan itu,

"Neng, beli supermi rasa kaldu ayam dua bungkus"

Miku tidak sanggup melihat kelanjutannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Tujuh—biadab bagian dua<strong>

* * *

><p>Yuuma, anak yang dianggap cukup biadab selanjutnya. Sudah rahasia umum jika Yuuma adalah anak hemat dan cukup matre. Rasa sayangnya pada lembaran bernilai jual melebihi rasa sayangnya pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Mungkin Yuuma memang pantas disebut teman biadab.<p>

Suatu hari Yohio berulang tahun, diantara parfum Casablanca dan alas kaki Edward Forrer, Yuuma lebih memilih untuk memberi Yohio selembar uang lima ribu rupiah—itupun dengan penuh terpaksa mengingat Yohio telah berjasa sebagai sahabat dalam hidupnya.

Tidak hanya itu, Gumiya mengaku pernah memergoki Yuuma yang memberi amplop kosong pada acara pernikahan orang asing—tentu saja Yuuma punya maksud tertentu untuk memasukan amplop kosong. Walau dengan terpaksa ia membeli amplop tersebut.

—Beberapa siswa mencurigai Yuuma tidak memakai tisu di toilet pria. Melainkan memakai kaus kaki atau sapu tangannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Delapan—trio<strong>

* * *

><p>Semua kelas tahu. Jika Mikuo, Yohio, dan Rinto digabungkan, hasilnya mengerikan. Mereka disebut trio jahil. Ada saja korban mereka setiap harinya, Mulai dari adik kelas sampai senior-senior kelas apik. Jangan lupa jika mereka adalah setan yang kabur dari neraka dengan kedok sebagai malaikat baru lahir—terlebih Mikuo.<p>

Gumiya tersenyum cerah, memperlihatkan jigong-jigongnya. Koridor terlihat sangat bersih! Cerah! Baru! Ia baru saja membersihkan koridor itu sendirian tanpa bantuan. Dan hasilnya memuaskan, bahkan saking bersihnya sampai koridor itu terlihat transparan—_**sudah diuji di ITB dan IPB**_.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Mikuo, Yohio dan Rinto. Dengan senyuman usil, Yohio membuang permen chupa chups tanpa pembungkus dengan sengaja—ya, sengaja—di salah satu sudut koridor. Kadar gula dalam permen itu melekat di lantai yang setengah mati dibersihkan. Gumiya histeria.

.

.

"_Jatuhkan ketiga setan itu ke neraka jahanam secepatnya, tuhan._" —Gumiya.

* * *

><p><strong>Sembilan—wali kelas<strong>

* * *

><p>Lily punya wali kelas, ia bernama Kiyoteru, lebih akrab dipanggil professor Kiyoteru. Bisa dibilang, kelas Lily cukup beruntung mendapat guru hebat seperti Kiyoteru—menurut kabar burung, sebanyak lima belas siswa keluar dari sekolah itu karena beliau, entah burung apa yang membawanya. Lima hari pertama mereka diajari Kiyoteru, setengah kelas sekarat. Hari berikutnya sekelasan sekarat. Jika ada yang berani tidak mematuhi peraturan dari Kiyoteru, entah karena ia nekat atau ia mau uji nyali.<p>

Pernah suatu hari, Lily lupa mengerjakan peer—

"Lily-san… bisakah anda jelaskan kenapa anda bisa tidak mengerjakan tugas dari saya?" Kiyoteru menumpu dagunya pada kedua tangannya, menatap Lily dengan tajam. Yang bersangkutan tidak mampu menjawab apa-apa, lebih tertarik menatap alas kaki teman sebelahnya, Mikuo—wait, sandal jepit Minnie mouse?

'BRAK!' satu gebrakan meja mampu membuat sekelasan membisu dan menatap Lily, Lily semakin menunduk "Baik. Jika kamu tidak mau menjawab, sebagai gantinya, semua tugas kalian silahkan buang di tempat sampah terdekat!" perintah Kiyoteru pada anak sekelasan, beberapa murid mendesah kesal. Bagaimanapun, Lily anak baik. Ia tidak ingin teman sekelasnya menjadi susah karenanya, Lily mengangkat tanga—"Biar semua hukuman itu saya yang tanggung, Pak!" Yukari mengangkat tangannya, satu kedipan ia luncurkan ke arah Lily.

_Biar aku yang tanggung, sobat_. Lily terharu, dengan bangga Yukari membuang peernya—setelah istirahat, Lily dan Yukari berpelukan penuh aura persahabatan.

* * *

><p><strong>Sepuluh—setia<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagamine Len. Menangis sesenggukan sambil menggenggam penyikat wc. "Kejam…" gumam Len, air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengucur "Pengkhianat kalian semua!" Len menyikat wastafel dengan gerakan patah-patah, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Pasalnya, teman-temannya meninggalkan ia begitu saja menghadapi pak Kiyoteru.<p>

Semua itu berawal saat teman-temannya—Yohio, Rinto, Mikuo, (_shet!_ Demi segala kaos kaki Len, Ia lupa kalau mereka itu trio setan) dan Nero mengajaknya bermain petak umpet di koridor—yang berakhir kejar kejaran. Kiyoteru melihat mereka, kerumunan perusuh itu langsung kocar-kacir. Len yang nontabenya lemah dalam hal non akademik hanya dapat pasrah karena tersaring dari teman-temannya yang jauh lebih tinggi.

Nasib memang jadi pendek.

"A-aku tau aku pendek, t-tapi setidaknya mereka setiawan—setia kawan—juga!" isak Len sambil menyikat keramik. Yap, ia mendapat hukuman sikat kamar mandi karena lari di koridor.

'SROOT!'

Kaito—yang kebetulan ada di toilet—langsung meringis. "Sudahlah Len, lupakan saja mereka, semua masalah ada hikmahnya," hibur Kaito. Tumben alim. "Tapi tetap aja—" hape cina punya Len bergetar "—wait, ada notif…"

Kaito tersenyum patah. Len membuka salah satu sosmed.

**Kagamine Len:** _Kaliyan jaat, bikin aku betheee :"""(((_

**Mikuo 01: **_**Kagamine Len**__ahahaha, maaf-maaf._

**Just Yohio: **_**Kagamine Len**__Maaf Leeen, kami lupa kamuu :DD_

**Rinto: **_**Kagamine Len **__Lain kali kita main di lapangan deh!_

**NeroAkita: **_..._

Len terharu "M…mereka…" setelah itu ia ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan Kaito. _Bah, yang sebenarnya ga setia itu siapa?_ Kaito mengelus-ngelus dada.

Ingatkan Len agar menjauhi trio setan itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebelas—Remedial<strong>

* * *

><p>Neru meringis ketika melihat rangkingnya, 15 dari 29 siswa. Catatan peringkat terburuknya. Mizki mendekati Neru, air matanya mengucur deras. Neru hanya dapat menatap Mizki dengan sendu "Kenapa, Miz?"<p>

"Ini… aku remedialnya dua." Jawab Mizki dengan ekspresi ingin nangis. Neru menatap rapotnya dengan datar. "Tenang saja, Miz! Kamu bisa belajar dariku!" senyum Neru, manik Mizki berbinar-binar "Kamu remidi berapa, bos?" tanya Mizki dengan antusias.

"…Empat,"

Mizki mengabdi kepada orang yang salah.

* * *

><p><strong>Dua belas—kerja kelompok<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hari ini kita akan kuis, pelajaran bahasa inggris ini, miss mau memilih kelompok berdasarkan teman sebangku…" ucap Ms. Lola.<p>

Yuuma menyikut Yohio dengan perasaan was was, yang disikut hanya menatap Yuuma dengan polos "Apa, Yum?" Yuuma mendekat dan berbisik "Elo bisa dipercaya gak, Hio?"

Senyum sejuta arti terulas di wajah Yohio, ia mengacungkan jempolnya. Tetap saja—itu tidak membuat Yuuma nyaman. "Masalahnya ini pelajaran bahasa inggris, Hio." Yohio, kemana saja pikiranmu daritadi? Yohio kicep sebentar, lalu senyuman sumeringah kembali menghiasi wajah cakepnya. Kedua tangannya ia sandarkan di kedua bahu sohibnya "Yang penting aku tau bahasa inggrisnya pelangi itu _Stars_."

Yuuma kicep. _Plis deh, hio. Anak tk aja tau kalau bahasa inggrisnya pelangi itu rainbow_. Haruskah Yuuma memercayai Yohio?

* * *

><p><strong>Tiga belas—melenceng<strong>

* * *

><p>'Tugas biologi tentang sistem saraf pada manusia, cari di internet' Luka menatap rentetan tulisan itu dengan malas, meskipun ia mendapatkan julukan sebagai murid teladan seangkatan, tetap saja ada rasa malas di diri Luka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Luka menyalakan laptop asus mengkilat berwarna putih miliknya, ia meng-klik ikon berbentuk planet yang dipeluk rubah merah.<p>

Helaan nafas lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Awalnya Luka berniat mengetik rentetan tulisan itu di mbah google. Tapi niatnya buyar sudah ketika ia melihat pemberitahuan di salah satu sosmed—Tumblr. Seseorang telah mereblog postingannya. Dan malam itu Luka habiskan untuk berkecemplung di dashboardnya.

—Masa bodo soal tugasnya, diri Luka terlalu lelah menjadi siswa teladan.

* * *

><p><strong>[ E N D ]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>mungkin cerita ini akan saya lanjutkan di postingan selanjutnya dalam beda plot, beda kata, beda tokoh, dan beda jenis.<strong>

**Saya merasa selera humor saya kurang, jadi maaf jika fiksi ini garing**

**Saya mencoba sebaik mungkin, maaf jika ada kekurangan**

**Saya menerima kritik dan saran. Jika ada pertanyaan silahkan ketik di kolom review**

**Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk reader sekalian yang PMS—pasca masa stress—karena pelajaran serta tugas di sekolah**


End file.
